


Sweater Weather

by Nevcolleil



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is wearing Leonard's parka.</p><p>He's wearing <i>only</i> Leonard's parka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



They aren't sentimental, is the thing. 

Maybe it was even his idea. "Don't think this means I'm gonna start going easy on you out there," he said, the first time he saw the kid in all of his naked glory. "Once the mask goes back on, this never happened." 

He said it harsher than he meant to - was too rough that time, not that the kid complained. Leonard didn't apologize either. He would have had to acknowledge the shake in his hands that had been there since the cowl came off, when he saw why Flash takes it in stride whenever Leonard calls him 'kid'. (He's an asshole, but all this time, he hadn't thought he'd been aiming at an _actual_ kid.)

But the mask kept coming off - it _keeps_ coming off. And Leonard keeps finding reasons to fire a split-inch off-center when he faces off with the Flash on the job.

Even his own goddamned clothes have become a part of the problem.

"Jeez. It's like an icebox in here," Flash whines even as he continues tugging off the top half of his suit. 

Leonard sneers. "Have you forgotten who you're messing around with, kid?" But he only runs his hands down the soft, goose-pimpled flesh of Flash's arms once - he presses his mouth over the kid's quivering lips, breathing in the icy puff of his breath briefly. Then he turns to fire up the small wood-burning stove near the bed.

"You could have lit that before I got here, you know," Flash says with a bitten-off smile (Leonard sees it through the corner of his eye) like Leonard's being played with, the kid testing what Leonard will do if he's annoyed enough.

And playfulness, Leonard rewards. So, unthinking, he grabs his parka off its hook by the door and tosses it to Flash. "You _could_ wear something other than skintight leather out in the snow," he says flatly (as if he would ever seriously discourage Flash from wearing skintight anything). And he carefully doesn't stare as the boy blurs forward to catch his coat, then blurs again and is suddenly sitting in the center of Leonard's bed wearing the parka.

Wearing _only_ the parka.

He practically disappears inside of it - long, slender fingers curled into fists just inside the fur-lined cuffs, the bottom curve of the hood reaching up past his chin and almost brushing his red lips. He's got his legs curled up inside the coat, as well, and picturing what he'd look like sitting there like that, completely naked, rushes most of Leonard's blood straight towards his dick.

Flash actually sitting there - wrapped up in something that belongs to, and fits, and probably even _smells_ like Leonard - draws the rest of his blood to his face, he can feel it.

"Naw," Flash says, as if he has absolutely no idea what he's doing to Leonard - just by _being_. "Something like this would burn up quick."

"I fucking bet," Leonard mutters.

"What?"

They don't waste much time talking, usually, is another thing. Not like this, anyway, although the taunts and banter that punctuate their other encounters have lengthened and deepened over time. 

_Usually_ , this is where Leonard would be stripping as well, pushing his pretty little do-gooder down on his back and going straight to town. But when Leonard stares at him a moment too long, Flash doesn't tense up like he would have when this thing of theirs began - he smiles. He smiles _at_ Leonard - nervous maybe, even a little shy, but not like he's afraid that Leonard's going to turn on him now, of all moments.

He should be afraid. And Leonard should absolutely nip this _smiling at him_ shit in the bud before it can screw him over even worse, but instead he walks to the bed before he can think better of it. He crawls onto the bed until he's kneeling in front of the kid, never breaking eye contact, so he sees Flash's smile fade, but more importantly, he sees the way the kid _looks_ at him when he isn't usually looking back. He told himself that this kid was just a mean to an ends. A pleasurable means to an end, but a _tool_ , all the same.

Leonard hasn't even stripped yet. He's fully clothed when he reaches into his hood with both hands and curls them around the sides of Flash's face. The kid sighs, right before Leonard kisses him, still shaking, although he doesn't taste cold anymore.

"Leave this on," Leonard says, even as he works slowly through the fastenings at the front of the parka to get at the boy beneath.

"O-Okay..." the kid breathes against his lips, eyes on Leonard's hands as they finally reach skin.

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold," Leonard says with a smirk, ignoring any urge to soften the gesture into a smile of his own. 

The kid, as always, doesn't exactly make things easy.

"I don't know," he says - honest-to-God smirking back at Leonard, "cold doesn't seem so bad when you get used to it."

Leonard rolls his eyes. But he doesn't argue, not with the Flash at his fingertips, arms still wrapped up in _his_ parka, the heavy coat protecting him from the chill.


End file.
